


Purple Passion

by Dhalia_P



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhalia_P/pseuds/Dhalia_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is obviously not ruler of his senses anymore. Being captured and then drugged with an ominous purple syringe, Vaas is giving him an interesting task to entertain his self. And Jason will comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Passion

When Jason openend his eyes, he knew he woud give them one hell of a show.

He didn’t know what had been in that purple syringe, nobody had told him about the purple plants that could be found in some places over the island, but whatever it was, he really didn’ care at all. The world could go down right now, he could be shot the next moment, he just didn’t give a fuck. All that mattered now was the task that had been given to him.

He stood in half darkness, somewhere in an forgotten bunker under Vaas’ camp. But it looked a lot more lively than he could have imagined. They were comfy looking couches all over the room, on each side the walls were decorated with curtains. Or maybe the curtains just hid more passages to other cabins. Neon lights filled the ceiling, but only shone bright enough to enlighten the center of the room, where a round platform was build around a shiny black pole.

On this platform Jason stood. He was only half dressed and couldn’t quite recall where the rest of his clothes had gone to. He was surrounded by pirates, but not the usual scum. From the look of it, this must have been Vaas’s inner circle. The generals that ruled the whole pirate party all over the island. And of course their king was also present. He wore a smug but also excited expression on his face. His breath mixed with heavy white smoke, his eyes were dark and shiny. Jason thought they looked like diamonds in and underwater cave and for a moment the lost himself in that depth. But then the connection was broken when Vaas looked away, gesturing to another pirate.  
Then the music started, and Jason remembered what he was here for.

He had to do this.

He even wanted to do this.

He let the rhythm float his body, started to move his limbs fluently with the beat.  
He slowly danced his way one round over the makeshift dancefloor. His dancefloor.  
He could feel all the gazes on him, all the leering and it gave Jason a thrill he could hardly describe.  
His hand grabbed the pole.  
He nestled up against it, rubbed his hips over the metal in a flowing movement.  
He heard the music getting faster.  
He hooked one leg around the pole, grabbed it higher above his head to support his weight and started spinning.  
And he didn’t remember the last time he felt so good. So carefree, so enchanted, so relaxed. All the worry was pushed far away into a dark corner of his mind and he allowed himself to breath again, to just enjoy the moment and himself.

Maybe it was all due to the purple syringe, but Jason didn’t care. He just wanted to feel alright again. After weeks and months of this never ending nightmare the jungle had finally won.  
Jason didn’t want to fight anymore, didn’t want to struggle just to be pushed down time and time again. He would surrender to the jungle, to insanity, ... to him.

Jason ended the performance cross-legged around the pole, floating in the air and his upper body arched beautifully backwards. His head upside down and the arms where streched above his head, almost touching the ground. He stayed like this for a moment to catch his breath again. Sweat had covered most of his skin and he stared into the crowd. Only then he noticed he had stopped right in front of the pirate king.  
Said one just stared. Mesmerized. Even the joint in his left hand forgotten.  
The other pirates started cheering and whistling and Jason the moment to prop himself up, garbbing the pole one last time to gravefully disentangle his legs before he let himself slip to the ground. He needed a few seconds to gain his balance as his legs were strained from the exhausting dance. He took a deep breath and was about to turn around and face Vaas again, when he was already janked by his arm. He stumbled off the platform and struggled against the foreign grip when his captor stopped abruptly.  
Jason looked up, just to have black orbs stare back into his green ones. Jason swallowed thickly.  
“You better come with me, before I change my mind and feed you to my hungry fellows instead.” Vaas hissed darkly. He didn’t wait for a response and just shoved Jason forward.  
He was pushed behind a bigger entrance at the far end of the mainroom, which was covered by double-curtains. This must have been Vaas’ private cabin, as the other pirates kept a respective distance, except for the 2 guards. He curtain was closed behind him and he heard a a heavy metal slide door closing. Slight panic rose in his chest.  
He turned around to face Vaas’, half expecting to be punched any second but instead he was met with two bone crushing strong arms that lifted him from the ground and pressed him against a flat chest. Jason instinctivly wrapped his legs around the other man, to keep him from falling.  
“Amigo, do you have any idea what the fuck you’re doing to me right now?” Vaas spoke surprisingly quiet.  
“Do you have any idea how fucking unbelievable sexy you look?”  
Jason just stared dumbly. But again there was no real response expected from him when a pair of demanding lips pressed on his mouth.  
“V...Vaas, what the hell are you doing?” Jason asked between the harsh kisses. He didn’t struggle, it would have been useless with that tight embrace he was in.  
“Shut up, just shut the fuck up. You are mine now, white boy. I will make you mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... just a little story that came to my mind over the days. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I don't know why I'm so struck with this pole-dancing idea... I just hope the description of Jason's dancing was okay and you guys could imagine at least a little of it. I can see it so clearly in my head, but when it came to the writing, I was at a loss at words on how to describe all the figures and movements that I had in mind.  
> Anyhow, we are all creative, so let's just pretend that Jason's dance is awesome as hell :D
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> The next chapter will be the smut chapter ^^


End file.
